The invention relates to a compression bandage for application to the human or animal body including a planar sheet material with a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction and two transverse edges which oppose each other in the longitudinal direction and two longitudinal edges which oppose each other in the transverse direction, wherein the sheet material consists of a fabric with a warp thread system and a weft thread system, wherein at least one of the thread systems includes elastic threads. Compression bandages are amply known in the state of the art.
For example, woven and knitted bandages are used in adhesive and also non-adhesive form, and are applied in particular in the treatment of various venous conditions. Conventional elastically woven or knitted bandages have a warp thread and a weft thread system, wherein in particular the warp threads are configured elastic. In this regard it is important that the bandages are applied with the correct tension in order to maintain a desired compression force underneath the bandage. Thus, bandages are used in the compression therapy, which have a predetermined stretchability over their entire length and are applied on a leg from distal to proximal over the heel, the ankle region, the shin and as the case may be also the knee and the upper leg. Problems arise in this context due to the different geometries of the wrapped round regions, the differences regarding application and the compression effect. Corresponding bandages must ensure a certain minimal compression pressure over the entire bandage.
In conventional configurations of such a compression bandage, difficulties may arise during application for example in the heel area, and the different geometries of the areas to be wrapped cannot sufficiently be taken into account.
This leads to different compression effects, which cannot be changed or influenced in specific sites or sections. Therefore, in order to take the differences of the regions to be wrapped into account to date bandages with different widths are offered. These are single bandages and also combination packs with bandages of different width, which are wrapped successively or on top of each other.
In addition WO 98/47452 discloses a compression bandage made of a woven or knitted elastic bandage material for application on a body part, wherein a guiding line for application is provided which does not extend parallel to at least one edge of the bandage. In particular, the bandage is to be configured trapeze-shaped from an end arranged in longitudinal direction to a further end which is spaced apart therefrom in longitudinal direction, wherein the narrower end is applied on a limp so that it comes to lie at the location where the higher compression force is needed, for example in the region of the ankle, and the wider region of the bandage is for example applied in the calf area where a smaller compression force is to be provided.